


Moonlight

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: Why moonlight? A brief glimpse into Lister's thoughts after the moonlight scene in The Promised Land
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought Lister was comparing Rimmer to the moon, so when I watched it back, it got me wondering why moonlight. My mind answered with this.

Lister watched relieved as the greyed hologram returned his plug back into the socket. He turns away from the cockpit door and with his right hand, he massages his left breast where moments ago his heart was threatening to burst asunder. A life without Rimmer was not worth considering, they were the boys from the dwarf, and more than that, they were family, and maybe, potentially, even more.

He sits at the table as his heart rates slows. He could have told Rimmer that he liked him but he would not have been believed. He’d told him that he needed him and his words were brushed off in Rimmer’s self-deprecative spiel. At a loss, he had looked for help and found it. A depiction of the moon, how perfectly apt. They were day and night to each other, one cannot exist without the other, but could he say that, would he even be believed? 

He didn’t think so and even if he was, there was a possibility of a rebuff that his heart could not endure. It was self-preservation that made him speak of moonlight, something impossible but undeniable but more than that. Rimmer was so much more than that. 

He was the light in his darkest hour. A rare beauty that is often overlooked in favour of the sun. It shows the way when the sun no longer can and even when it seems darkness is its only friend, it fights to be seen, to chase the darkness away, to be as loved as the sun. It exists and the world is better for it.

If he had only conveyed a fraction of what he felt, then he deemed his mission a success. One day, he will speak his heart but until that time their love will remain like moonlight, impossible but undeniable.


End file.
